<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Wilds and a songbird by SolarNexus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051022">Two Wilds and a songbird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus'>SolarNexus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songbird series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hyrule is playing a dangerous game befriending the two wild champions, soft fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarNexus/pseuds/SolarNexus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hero runs into the group</p><p>Lydia loses the name Wild and gains the name Songbird. </p><p>Legend and four tease lydia about her friendship with Hyrule and the two friends later discuss love. </p><p>Wild joins the duo and the trio talk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Oc &amp; Wild (linked universe), oc &amp; Hyrule (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songbird series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Wilds and a songbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im tempted to do a fic with just songbird Lydia and Hyrule where they're just thrown back into Hyrules world and they go on an adventure.</p><p>Just those two.<br/>Alone.<br/>Without being placed in the LU. </p><p>I think it'd be fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fact that Hylia played </span>
  <b>another </b>
  <span>cruel joke on the heros was </span>
  <b>cruel</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wild!" Lydia and Link had both turned around, pointing to themselves and the group </span>
  <b>groaned. </b>
  <span>Right. They forgot about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Female Wild" Sky said and Lydia cocked her head to the side, they had to get a new nickname for Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since a new Link had somehow found them, and explained that he was a champion of Hyrule, the entire group had become confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something to do with different timelines and alternate universe's? They weren't sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <b>whatever the case</b>
  <span>, They had called Lydia over for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"can you help Hyrule? He's struggling a bit" A nod left Lydia, walking to the back of the group and pulled Hyrule up into a piggyback which made Hyrule squeak in surprise </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wild im fine i-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're limping i would hardly call that fine" Lydia murmured out, poor Hyrule. A lizalfo attack had happened early in the morning and if Lydia hadn't pushed him down he would've been burnt to a crisp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn fire lizards. She absolutely hated them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still…are you sure you're okay to carry me? You </span>
  <b>did </b>
  <span>have to use Mipha's grace again to recover…" The group had noticed that the relationship between wi- between </span>
  <b>Lydia </b>
  <span>and Hyrule (goddess above they really needed to get a new nickname for her) was definitely more deeper than her relationship with the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also noticed she only spoke to Hyrule and no one else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Im more worried about </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> Hy. That's gonna take a while to heal…sorry again about not having any fairy potions"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its </span>
  <b>fine</b>
  <span>. We were ambushed, we didn't expect this to happen" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was on </span>
  <b>watch </b>
  <span>and i let them slip through…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- keese wings Wild. You looked away for a split second for change over!" Hyrule exclaimed. Causing the others to look at the two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! We're gonna need to change your nickname wi- Lydia. Two Wilds are gonna get confusing" Legend stated and Lydia nodded. It </span>
  <b>was </b>
  <span>getting rather confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh! Oh! How about Songbird?" Hyrule exclaimed, waving his hands about and leaning over Lydia, the female champion struggling with the extra centre of gravity that had now caused </span>
  <b>her </b>
  <span>centre of gravity to go higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Songbird? Why that?" Twilight asked, the group now continuing to walk through Hyrules world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've heard her sing during her lookouts" Hyrule stated and Lydia nearly tripped over a root. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you </span>
  <b>listen </b>
  <span>to that?" Lydia said, her voice raising slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its </span>
  <b>nice</b>
  <span>." Hyrule stated and a small huff left Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All agreed that Wi- ugh- that Lydia's new nickname is Songbird?" Warriors asked. The others nodded (Lydia included) and Hyrule patted her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a new nickname now Songbird! But- are you </span>
  <b>sure </b>
  <span>you can carry me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm fine carrying you Hyrule. But changing over or not i should've kept observing our surroundings" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop beating yourself up about it Songbird. It don't suit you" Hyrule grumbled out, resting his chin on Songbirds shoulder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, Legend and Four were snickering to themselves </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we </span>
  <b>sure </b>
  <span>they're not together together?" Legend snickered out and Four nudged the heros shoulder, rolling his eyes slightly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're </span>
  <b>friends, </b>
  <span>Legend." Four hissed back and Songbird let a cough out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <b>can hear you</b>
  <span>, y'know. And, i consider myself flexible with intimate relationships. Urbosa was fine about me having a then boyfriend at the time" Songbird stated and a small shiver left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That relationship went </span>
  <b>sideways rather fast</b>
  <span>. Not hers and Urbosas, hers and that boy's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to wonder how she stupidly fell for a then traitorous sheikah and nearly died from him. She has to admit that Urbosas been a constant in her life, always there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked that stability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from Hyrule, the rest of the group </span>
  <b>paused </b>
  <span>and looked to her and Songbird just kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"wait wait wait. What?" Legend asked, "You didn't tell me this!" Legend yelled out and a laugh escaped Songbird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do </span>
  <b>have </b>
  <span>secrets i don't tell you Legend." Songbird hummed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay but backtrack. You were seeing a </span>
  <b>boy</b>
  <span>?" Sky asked and a small groan left her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...yeah..it..it didn't work out well for me. Got stabbed by him..kinda vowed to not </span>
  <b>date </b>
  <span>anyone i don't know again." Goddess above it was uncomfortable to talk about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...maybe we should stop this talk? Songbirds getting uncomfortable…just a bit.." Hyrule spoke up and a nod of agreement went through the group </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh and Legend? Next time we stop yer getting </span>
  <b>hog-tied</b>
  <span>" Songbird stated and a </span>
  <b>whine </b>
  <span>left the hero and a small snicker left the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh! We can stop here for camp. This is a good spot" Hyrule exclaimed and a nod left Songbird, then set Hyrule down on a nearby log, then set out on gathering wood for a fire. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Songbird was the first looker tonight. After everyone has said their goodnights, she climbed up into a tree, leaning against the trunk as she sat down on a sturdy branch, beginning her lookout for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a clear night tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked those nights. A soft smile rested on her face pulled her harp out. She vaguely remembers sheik giving this to her, when they were on top of the temple of time...her mother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>100 years…failing to stop the calamity. It just kept playing on her mind and she hated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Songbird raised her harp up, deciding on what song to play whilst on lookout and her fingers started to automatically play, a small hum leaving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There goes the little songbird again" Songbird glanced down, a brow being raised at Hyrule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you supposed to be </span>
  <b>sleeping</b>
  <span>, Hyrule?" Hyrule shrugged</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Its hard to sleep when your melodies are like siren songs" Songbird snorted, Putting her harp away and climbed down the tree</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>well</b>
  <span>, you're gonna be sleepy for your lookout if you stay up with me" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's a chance I'll just have to take." Wow. She was a </span>
  <b>really </b>
  <span>bad influence on Hyrule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Songbird sat down beside Hyrule and the two rested their heads against each other</span>
</p><p>"Did you really get stabbed by your boyfriend?" Hyrule asked, a nod leaving Songbird and lifted her tunic up to her stomach</p><p>
  <span>"windcleaver. That was my first and </span>
  <b>only </b>
  <span>boyfriend. Teaches me to date while there's a calamity going on huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're only a teenager once…uh, twice in yours and Times case" Hyrule mumbled out, scratching the side of his cheek and a soft laugh left Songbird</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mhm. So. What about you? Had anyone you loved?" Songbird asked and a snort left Hyrule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Suppose im lucky in that regard. Don't have to get my heart broken" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's not bad…but yeah it does hurt..you fall for someone and you fall </span>
  <b>hard</b>
  <span>" Songbird nodded out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it like that with Urbosa?" Hyrule asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...yeah..yeah it was. When the calamity first struck i...i think a part of me died with her. I haven't managed to get that part back, even if i did manage to say goodbye when i saved Vah naboris.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey now. Stop getting all sappy. I think Urbosa is just glad you're still </span>
  <b>alive</b>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mmm…perhaps" Songbird hummed out. The warm thrum of Urbosa's fury in her chest had back Hyrules statement up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sappy gits</b>
  <span>. That's what Songbird had to say about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. New Wild." Hyrule started </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mm…i think Hylia did this on purpose. She probably moved him out </span>
  <b>his timeline </b>
  <span>and into ours." Songbird grumbled out and a small snicker left Hyrule</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mad about your nickname getting taken?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>yes</b>
  <span>. Im the original Wild in this group. Why couldn't he be called champion or something stupid" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. I think Songbird suits you more." She rolled her eyes at Hyrules statement </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well whatever the case….we've both been through similar things…i think he's comforted by that…to know that he's not the only one with memory loss and scars stretching every part of their body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Survivors guilt.." Songbird looked to her hands, small shakes coming from them and she scrunched her hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you both had a shit draw with your fights. I think Sky had the easiest fight going. Don't tell him i said that" Hyrule murmured out and a small giggle left Songbird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh he definitely did…do you think the new Wild will ever get used to our group?" She asked, her eye twitching at legends snoring and winds sleepy huffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends on if he'll do the same thing you did." Hyrule shrugged out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blame Legend." Songbird grumbled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hung him upside down from a tree-" Hyrule had to stop himself from laughing aloud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"he deserved it" was all Songbird said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will your feud ever stop?" Hyrule hummed out in amusement and Songbird shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh- seems im not the only one awake" that was the new Wild by the sounds of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Legends snoring wake you up?" Hyrule asked, a shrug leaving the new hero and sat on the other side of Hyrule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twilight. He growls in his sleep" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Wolf boy does that a lot. Its why i sleep wherever Hyrule sleeps" Songbird stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see...sorry about stealing your name" Wild stated and a small shrug left the female champion </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"just a nickname. How you coping?" she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...its weird..i have a daughter at home, looks like you actually. Same name.." Wild murmured, taking out his sheikah slate and brought up a photo of him and his daughter and..a soft look came to songbirds face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No scars… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's beautiful…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You must be really happy Wild" Hyrule spoke up and the champion nodded, a smile coming to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Im proud of who she turned out to be. Takes after her old man she does" Wild puffed his chest out and an amused snort left Hyrule and Songbird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she's </span>
  <b>anything </b>
  <span>like me, Wild, please for the love of Hylia, never let her fight a molduga drunk" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...when did you do that Lydia?" Hyrule asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....date night with Urbosa" Songbird grumbled out and Hyrule rolled his eyes. </span>
  <b>Of course she did</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hey. I have some coffee, may as well stay up and talk about our trauma" Songbird said, standing up and walked over to her bag, pulling out three bottles of premade coffee and walked back to where the other two were, sat down and handed two bottles down the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's </span>
  <b>one thing i want to know</b>
  <span>" Wild said, pulling the cork from his coffee bottle and took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"oh yeah?" Hyrule asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"yeah. Are you two actually a thing?" Songbird and Hyrule spat their coffee out and glanced to Wild who only smirked into his bottle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>We are not</b>
  <span>. For your information we've just had a </span>
  <b>very strong bond</b>
  <span> since we first met" Songbird stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"well. Im just saying. Because you're an outlier. You have the heros spirit but..you sort of broke the curse?" Wild said, "i dunno about you but if i could I'd date one of these guys" At that, Hyrule inhaled his coffee and silently choked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? If you didn't have the heros spirit in you and if you weren't called Link, who'd you date?" Songbird asked, a twinkle in her eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Warriors" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow no hesitation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"mmyup. But i think Zel would throw something at me if i ever said that around her" Wild chuckled out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Married life. Sounds fun." Songbird hummed out, "My brother's the prince." She then said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way. We're in front of royalty here." Wild chuckled out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a bit eccentric. Thought me and Songbird were actually </span>
  <b>dating</b>
  <span>" Hyrule grumbled out, taking a smaller sip of his coffee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you </span>
  <b>do </b>
  <span>give off that vibe." Wild stated, a twinkle in his own eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hyrule realised he was stuck in a Wild sandwich with </span>
  <b>no where to escape to. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"hey. Wanna come adventuring with me and Hy tomorrow?" Songbird asked and a grin came to Wilds face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Totally</b>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cool. I know a dungeon that has </span>
  <b>loads of cool items</b>
  <span>." Hyrule stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio stayed up on watch the entire night and Time quietly scolded them away from the others that morning. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been playing Hyrule warrior definitive edition and</p><p>Warriors looks so thicc in the leg region???</p><p>Thiccest link there is and no one can tell me otherwise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>